project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ageage Again
Ageage Again è una canzone di Hatsune Miku è la canzone principale di Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto e prodotto da Mitchie M. Può essere sbloccato completando Amatsu Kitsune. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"A dance tune that was the theme song for the Japan-only Project Mirai 2 written by the master arranger, Mitchie M! It's gonna be a party tonight with this sparkly tune!"'' Liriche Giapponese=Sunday　君に惚れたパーティー Monday ちょっとブルーな feeling 二人出会い過ごした　記憶が騒ぐの あの日の続きを　踊りましょうよ しゃれたヒールも　ミニのワンピも 好きなコスで何でもオッケー 退屈してて　呼んでくれたら リアルの街に　飛び出すよ アゲアゲアゲアゲアゲイン この歌 急に思い出したら パーティパティパティパティパーティー・タイム そばにいるから アゲアゲアゲアゲアゲイン 君の笑顔を思い出したら 恋恋恋恋恋しちゃう 同じリズム　感じてたいの Friday　待ちきれない weekend Saturday　今日の気分はフィーバー 子供のとき夢見た　未来は今なの ですからハジけて　盛り上がりましょう 淡いドレスも　デフォ・ノースリーブも 好きなコスで何でもオッケー 少しキラキラ　今日の衣装を 褒めてくれなきゃ　すねちゃうよ アゲアゲアゲアゲアゲイン この歌　不意に口ずさんだら パーティパティパティパティパーティー・タイム みんな輝け アゲアゲアゲアゲアゲイン 大事なチャンス射止められたら 恋恋恋恋恋しちゃう 本気出すの　女子力上げて 二つの世界つなぐ　虹色のメロディ wow oh 素敵な日々を　あげあげあげたい 明日は心配　ないやいや 固まった日常　シェケシェケシェケ・ダウン めっちゃめっちゃめっちゃめっちゃ最高～！！ アゲアゲアゲアゲアゲイン この歌 急に思い出したら パーティパティパティパティパーティー・タイム そばにいるから アゲアゲアゲアゲアゲイン 君の笑顔を思い出したら 恋恋恋恋恋しちゃう 同じリズム　感じてたいの|-|Romaji=SUNDAY kimi ni horeta PARTY MONDAY chotto BLUE na FEELING futari deai sugoshita kioku ga sawagu no ano hi no tsuzuki o odorimashou yo shareta HEEL mo MINI no wanpi mo suki na kosu de nandemo OKAY taikutsu shitete yonde kuretara REAL no machi ni tobidasu yo age age age age AGAIN kono uta kyuu ni omoidashitara PARTY pati pati pati PARTY TIME soba ni iru kara age age age age AGAIN kimi no egao o omoidashitara koi koi koi koi koi shichau onaji RHYTHTM kanjitetai no FRIDAY machikirenai WEEKEND SATURDAY kyou no kibun wa FEVER kodomo no toki yume mita mirai wa ima na no desu kara hajikete moriagarimashou awai DRESS mo DEFO-NO SLEEVE mo suki na kosu de nandemo OKAY sukoshi kirakira kyou no ishou o homete kurenakya sunechau yo age age age age AGAIN kono uta fui ni kuchizusandara PARTY pati pati pati PARTY TIME minna kagayake age age age age AGAIN daiji na CHANCE itomeraretara koi koi koi koi koi shichau honki dasu no joshiryoku agete futatsu no sekai tsunagu nijiiro no MELODY WOW OH suteki na hibi o age age agetai asu wa shinpai nai yai ya katamatta nichijou SHAKEE-SHAKEE-SHAKEE-DOWN meccha meccha meccha meccha saikou!! age age age age AGAIN kono uta kyuu ni omoidashitara PARTY pati pati pati PARTY TIME soba ni iru kara age age age age AGAIN kimi no egao o omoidashitara koi koi koi koi koi shichau onaji RHYTHTM kanjitetai no|-|Inglese=Sunday, the party I fell in love with you Monday, the feeling is little bit blue The memory spending together Let's dance like we danced like day Trendy high-heels, dresses with mini-skirts With your favorite costume anything would be ok If you are bored call me up We'll go out to the real world Ageage ageage again If you recall this song suddenly Parti parti parti parti party time I am by your side Ageage ageage again If I recall your smile Love love love love I'm in love Want to feel the same rhythm Friday, the weekend I can't wait for Saturday, in a wild mood today The future I dreamed of is now So let's get wild and go crazy Light color dresses, default sleevelesses With your favorite costume anything would be ok Today's little glittered costume With no compliments I'd be sulky Ageage ageage again If you croon this song out of the blue Parti parti parti parti party time Let everyone sparkle Ageage ageage again If you win the crucial chance Love love love love I'm in love I'll be serious with my lady skill on Rainbow colored melody connecting the two worlds Wanna make lovely days up(age) and up(age) No worries tomorrow, no no Stiff-y ordinary days, shake shake shake it down Extremely amazingly absolutely the best! Ageage ageage again If you recall this song suddenly Parti parti parti parti party time I am by your side Ageage ageage again If I recall your smile Love love love love I'm in love Want to feel the same rhythm|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Sparky NovantaNove' Domenica, la festa in cui mi sono innamorato di te Lunedi, il sentimento è diventato un po' blu Con il recordo di averla trascorsa assieme Balliamo come lo abbiamo fatto quel giorno Tacchi alti alla moda, vestiti con minigonne Con il tuo abito preferito, qualsiasi cosa ti dona! Se sie annoiato chiamami Andremo verso il mondo reale Ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora Se ripenserai a questa canzone improvvisamente È ora di festa, festa, festa, festa Lo Sono al tuo fianco Ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora Se io ripenso al tuo sorriso Amore amore amore amore, sono innamorata! Voglio sentire lo stesso ritmo Venerdì, non riesco più ad aspettare il week-end! Sabato, oggi mi sento scatenata!! Il futuro che ho sognato è qui Quindi scanteniamoci e divartiamoci Abiti di colore chiaro, semplici smanicati Con il tuo abito preferito, qualsiasi cosa ti dona! Oggi indoserrò un piccolo vestito glitterato Senza complimenti sarei col broncio tutto il tempo! Ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora Se canticchiare questa canzone di punto in bianco È ora di festa, festa, festa, festa Lasciamo che tutti brillino Ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora Se ottieni quella possibilità decisiva Amore amore amore amore, sono innamorata Lo sarò seria con la mia femminilità che si farà valere Una melodia arcobalenata che collega i due mondi Voglio far salire le belle giornate sempre più in su(age) e in su(age) Non ci saranno preoccupazioni domani, no no no no! Le dure e ripetitive giornate, buttiamole giù Estremamente incredibilmente assolutamente solo il miglio! Ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora Se ripenserai a questa canzone improvvisamente È ora di festa, festa, festa, festa Lo Sono al tuo fianco Ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora Se io ripenso al tuo sorriso Amore amore amore amore, sono innamorata! Voglio sentire lo stesso ritmo Video Project Mirai Age Age Again Hatsune Miku|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 【初音ミク】アゲアゲアゲイン【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki en:Ageage Again fr:Ageage Again Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2013 Categoria:Canzoni DLC